


Covert Wedding

by mochegato



Series: Covert Jasonette [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Las Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Marinette and Jason are eloping with a little bit of rock'n help.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Penny Rolling & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Covert Jasonette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Covert Wedding

Marinette’s eyes shot open as the plane landed, jostling her out of her blissful sleep. She rubbed her eyes trying to get her blurry vision and her blurry memory to focus. She stiffened feeling strong arms sleepily tighten around her in response to her movement. Memories of the previous few hours flooded back to her and she melted into her fiancé’s arms. Her fiancé! One amazing date with Jason and they decided to get married. She cringed at the thought of what her parents were going to say, but that was a problem for married Marinette, not her.

She pulled away just far enough to look at her fiancé’s face and trace her fingers along his sharp jawline. She smiled gently at the small frown he gave when she moved away from his embrace and took with her the warmth they’d shared for the last few hours. Roughly an hour into the flight and after many, many kisses, the lateness of the hour had started to get to her and she drowsy rested her head in the crook of his neck to take a quick nap. He responded by pulling her onto his lap and curling around her like a protective blanket, making her feel warm and safe, safer than she remembered feeling since she was a kid and her papa would cuddle with her. 

She caressed his face and gave him a chaste kiss to wake him up. He hummed as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times with a dazed expression before he broke out into a large, sleepy grin. “Good morning Mrs. Todd,” he said pulling her back to him to kiss her again.

She sighed happily into the kiss. “Not quite yet. Soon.” She hadn’t thought of that. Her name was going to be different. If she wanted it to be. Did she want to change her name? Her brand was still pretty early in getting set up, she could still change it. Or, she could change her name and not change her brand. There were so many options, but none of which she had to choose right now. That too was a problem for married Marinette. The only thing single Marinette wanted to focus on right now was marrying Jason.

Jason pulled back and gazed lovingly into her eyes, gently caressing her face. “What’re you thinking about Pixie Pop?”

“I was just wondering if I was going to change my name or not,” she answered honestly. If they weren’t going to keep secrets, they might as well start now. He’d already figured out her biggest one.

He nodded as if in thought, “and what were you thinking? Because I think Marinette Todd sounds amazing, but then again there is a certain ring to Jason Dupain-Cheng, too…. How about Marinette and Jason Dupain-Cheng-Todd? Or, we could both switch just to fuck with people.” He gave her a devilish grin. 

She giggled at him, “I am thinking we can figure it out later. Right now, I just want to make you mine,” she said pulling him into a deep kiss. He moved to deepen the kiss when they heard a grunt next to them.

“Oi, lovebirds. We’re still here you know,” Jagged joked happily. “Not that we’re not happy for you, I just want to remind you before you scandalize our poor innocent eyes.”

“Jagged, your eyes haven’t been innocent for decades,” Penny said rolling her eyes. She turned to Marinette and Jason and switched to professional mode, “Alright Marinette and Jason, it’s almost 2 in the morning here. Do you want to do this now or wait until the morning?”

Jason looked at Marinette for approval, she gave him a determined smile and nodded. “I say now. Let’s get this marriage started. We can find a chapel then find a place to stay for the night.”

“We can do the marriage tonight but I would suggest stopping at the hotel before we do the wedding so Marinette can get ready, if that is okay.”

“I should be able to get ready anywhere, it isn’t a wedding dress so it isn’t difficult to get into. I don’t need a lot of space or help. I can just use a bathroom.” Marinette offered. The dress she had been working on while mostly white, wasn’t a wedding dress. It was a structured dress with a collar evoking a cheongsam style dress but a knee length skirt that flared out and bled gently from white to pink to red at the bottom. It wouldn’t require much effort to get into. She toyed with the idea of wearing the leather jacket over the dress just to make it harder for Jason to speak his vows, but opted for the more classic look for the wedding. She could always put the jacket on after the wedding just to fluster Jason again.

Jason shook his head, “Except we don’t have a place to stay yet and I don’t really want to wander from hotel to hotel looking for a place before we get married.”

“That won’t be a problem. We’re already booked for tonight and tomorrow night,” Penny said not looking up from her tablet.

“We have a hotel already?” Marinette asked confused, looking over at Jason for clarification. “When did that happen?” He shrugged looking just as confused as Marinette.

“Of course we do. It’s all taken care of. I called while you were asleep. I didn’t want the wandering scenario to happen either and… loose ends give me anxiety so I made sure we had taken care of a few things. I hope that is okay. Let’s get in the car and talk on the way to the hotel.” Jason and Marinette looked at each other with matching blank expressions, nodding at nothing, trying to take in Penny’s efficiency.

As soon as the bags were in the trunk and the car started Penny looked over to the couple and asked, “Next item on the list, do you guys have rings already?”

Marinette’s eyes widened in remembrance, “Oh, no, we don’t. Everything happened after everything was closed.”

“I’m sure the chapel will have something you can use.” Jagged offered.

Penny glared at the suggestion and scoffed, “I prepared for that as well. Since everything happened so quickly, I thought you might not have had a chance to take care of it yet so I asked them to have someone on standby at a jewelry store in the hotel. I’ll let them know we will need someone tonight.”

“They’re going to have a jewelry store in the hotel?” Marinette asked surprised.

“Sweetheart, they have everything in the hotel in Las Vegas, you just have to be willing to pay for it.” Jason chuckled at her innocence.

Marinette looked nervous. “That sounds really expensive. Maybe we should wait for morning. Really, I don’t need anything fancy. I don’t even need a ring. I’d feel awkward wearing anything too expensive or big anyway.”

“Marinette, it will be okay. They’re happy to do it for someone like Jagged. Let us use his celebrity for something besides getting extra snacks in the green room for once.” Penny reassured her.

“Penny…” Marinette said cautiously.

“Don’t even think about it, Love,” Jagged cut in with uncharacteristic seriousness. “This is our gift to you. Your parents can’t be here for your wedding and we feel like family. We want to help. We want to give you this, make it as rock’n as we can make an elopement.” As if to reinforce Jagged’s point, Fang nudged her leg with his head.

Marinette looked over to Jason to get a sense of how he felt. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I don’t really want to get you the kind of ring they would have at the chapel anyway.”

She searched his eyes for the sincerity in his words. Finding that he meant what he said she nodded, “Okay. We’ll let you do this for us. But Jagged, Penny,” she turned to glare at both of them while patting Fang on the head, “this is it. We don’t need you to do more. You’re letting us use your jet on no notice, getting us a hotel, making them bring someone in to open a store for us… that’s enough, honestly. More than we expected or even hoped for. This is supposed to be fun and you’re doing nothing but work. You should be having fun too.”

“We’ll try to dial it back, Marinette. We don’t want to stress you out. Right Jagged?” Penny said pointedly.

Jagged opened his mouth then snapped it shut and looked away. “No we don’t.” he said petulantly. He turned back quickly “But if you think I’m not going to do everything I can to make my niece’s wedding as rock’n as possible…”

“And I appreciate it really. Thank you,” she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Marinette was about to say something to Jason when Jagged sudden burst out, “Fang should be your ring bearer! The little nipper would be perfect.”

Marinette laughed at him and looked to Jason to see what he thought. Jason shook his head in exasperation and chuckled under his breath, “Sure, why not.” He leaned over to whisper to Marinette again, “I think we might have to elope from our elopement.”

Marinette turned her head to laugh into his shoulder and scooted closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her. She pulled her face back to look into his eyes. His beautiful eyes that always both relaxed and excited her. Nothing else happening around them mattered as long as she could look in his eyes. They were in it together, whatever was to come. “Are you okay with the takeover? I know we’ve kind of lost control here.”

Jason grinned lovingly at her. He caressed her face and rested his forehead on hers. “Pixie, I’d marry you anywhere, anytime. I’d marry you in Gotham Harbor, and you know how terrible that place is. As long as it’s you and me, I’m happy. It’s not the wedding you deserve, not surrounded by flowers and your family. Are you sure you’re okay with this? Are you sure you don’t want something more romantic?”

She closed her eyes and relished the intimacy of their position, foreheads touching, breath intermingling, his arms surrounding her, and she sighed in bliss. “I just want you and I think all of this is kind of romantic, wanting to get married right away, to start your life together as soon as possible, embracing the chaos. Just get down to it and start. That’s what you want too, right? If it isn’t, we can slow down. We can wait…”

Jason halted her words with a kiss. “That is very much what I want. _You_ are very much what I want. I prefer to jump in and see what happens anyway.”

She smiled at him. “We’re really doing this,” she beamed, excitement creeping into her eyes.

“We really are,” he confirmed with a smile and a kiss to her nose.

She grinned back at him and snuggled back into his side, looking past him out the car window watching chapels and casinos roll by. “There’s so many, which one should we choose?”

Jason shrugged and watched the passing chapels as well, “Anything stick out to you?”

Marinette shook her head. The chapels were blending together in a blur of neon lights and bright colors. Suddenly Marinette perked up “that one” she said pointing to a chapel they just passed.

Jason looked over trying to catch sight of it before it disappeared out of sight. “Which one? The Lady Luck Chapel?”

“It's perfect,” Marinette exclaimed, wiggling in her seat.

Jason eyed her warily then eyed the chapel through the rear window. “I don't know,” he said cautiously. “Kind of cheesy don't you think? In Vegas getting married in a chapel named after a figure meant to help gamblers win more money.”

Marinette glanced nonchalantly over at Jagged and Penny before looking back at Jason with a smirk, “Back home, we had a heroine named Ladybug. She did so much for me. She made me who I am today. She was sometimes called Lady Luck.”

Jason’s eyes sparked with recognition, he nodded in understanding. “Well, I can’t argue with that. Lady Luck helped you, we should honor her.”

Marinette smiled at him but her smile took on a devious shade, “Gotham’s vigilantes have too, of course. So, if they had something named after Gotham’s vigilantes that would work too. You know, the Goth Dad Chapel for Batman, Church of the Extra for Nightwing,”

“Sleep is for the Weak Ministry for Red Robin, Church of All Life is Sacred Except Other Bats for Robin…” Jason joined in with a grin.

“Red Hood was always my favorite, but I don’t see any named Chapel Book Nerd so…” she trailed off with an innocent look.

“I think he would prefer ‘Culture Savant’.”

“I'm sure he would” she said with a playful glint in her eye.

He growled lightly and pulled her onto his lap “I can't wait to get you back to the honeymoon suite.” He gave her a smoldering look and pulled her into a steamy kiss that made Marinette forget her name for a few minutes.

“Oi, you know we’re in the car with you, right,” Jagged warned them again, clearly amused by the situation. “And in front of the children too,” he said motioning toward Fang.

They pulled up in front of the hotel and were immediately greeted by the hotel manager who focused entirely on Jagged and Penny, not even acknowledging Marinette and Jason, which was more than okay with them. The less attention on them the better as far as they were concerned. They just wanted to slip in, get ready, and slip out. Before they even caught the manager’s name, they were whisked to the jewelry store and greeted by that store manager. 

The store manager was all smiles and accommodations for Jagged and Penny. Jason could see the thinly veiled disappointment when Penny explained to him that they were there for Marinette and him to pick out rings. The manager quickly switched gears and directed his false smile to the couple. He took Marinette and Penny to one side of the store to view the men’s rings while Jason and Jagged looked over the rings on the other side of the store. He periodically looked up from the rings he was eyeing always catching Marinette watching him with a happy, teasing smile. The last time he caught her she stuck her tongue out at him causing him to burst out laughing, startling the store manager.

By the time Marinette had bought his ring, Jason already had a fairly good idea of what he wanted to get for Marinette. She had wanted simple but that didn’t mean he couldn’t spoil her. Simple didn’t necessarily mean basic. They may have skipped a few steps but he knew Marinette. They had talked about everything on their coffee meetups. They may not have been dates, but they felt like it. They got to know each other intimately. He listened to her talk about her job enough to know her style and what she hated. He knew her hopes and dreams. He knew what drove her and what terrified her. He picked out a ring set that was simple yet gorgeous, just like Marinette.

He stared at the rings in his hand and pictured the look in her eyes as he put them on her finger. He had never thought about things like that before, but since he met Marinette he kept picturing scenes of domestic bliss, which was ridiculous. People like them didn’t get domestic bliss. They didn’t’ get peaceful. They didn’t get happy endings. But Marinette deserved it. She deserved to find peace and happiness and he was willing to do whatever he had to in order to protect her… whatever it took. 

With the rings bought, Jason and Jagged looked around for Marinette and Penny. They soon found them in the hotel’s botanic garden. Penny was speaking with the hotel manager with a stressed look on her face. Jason started to get worried about what they were discussing when he caught sight of Marinette. He felt his body relax as he watched with a soft smile. Marinette touched different flowers and took pictures for future inspiration, a look of pure innocence gracing her face. Jason walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her head. She leaned back against him just like she had on the roof earlier that night. The memories of their night rushed back to Jason, all the exhilaration, the wonder, the passion, and especially the hope. His heart swelled and he felt warmth and happiness wash over him. He wanted to keep this feeling, with her, being able to touch her, hug her, kiss her, anytime and anywhere.

“Marinette,” he started quietly. She turned to him with a tender smile. He dropped down on one knee, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Marinette raised her hand to her mouth and nodded, eyes shining with happy tears. She hadn’t expected him to get her an engagement ring at all let alone actually propose. Jason slipped the ring on her finger like sealing a covenant. Marinette looked at the ring and back up to Jason with the brightest, most hopeful smile Jason had ever seen.

Marinette bounded up to Jagged and Penny to show them the ring. She stared at it happily before deciding they should get moving, “We should probably get going before all the chapels close.”

Penny shook her head and said, “All the chapels are already closed. But the manager just agreed to allow you to do it here. We already have a justice of the peace on their way. They should be here in under an hour.”

“They allow that?” Marinette whispered uncertain.

“For me they do.” Jagged said confidently.

Marinette narrowed her eyes looking at them. “Uncle Jagged, you weren’t going to do more.”

“Last thing, Love. You can’t get married without it, so Penny took care of it. It would be so unrock ‘n roll to have to wait until tomorrow.”

The hotel manager pulled out a keycard and handed it to Marinette. “For the lovely young couple on their first night together as man and wife”. Marinette squeaked and turned bright red but took the key and thanked him.

Jason laughed and pulled her back over to him giving her a comforting hug. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the temple before whispering into her ear, “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything tonight,” he squeezed her closer. “We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready for it.”

She looked up into his eyes uncertain but saw only sincerity and adoration. “Thank you,” she said as she rose up to kiss him softly. He pulled her closer and ran his hand through her hair.

Penny pulled Marinette away with an eye roll and a huff, “Yeah, yeah, you’re in love. There’ll be plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to get ready.”

They made their way up to the honeymoon suite with Marinette’s bag and dress to get ready. It took considerably less than an hour to get ready but Marinette and Penny were giggling so much throughout it, Marinette had to touchup her hair and makeup a few times. They were just about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Penny jumped up from her seat on the couch and raced to the door. “That must be the bouquet,” she exclaimed happily.

“Bouquet?”

“You can’t walk down the aisle without flowers. It is a necessity. So I had them put together some apple blossoms at the same time they got the jewelry store manager. Those are your favorite, right?”

Marinette’s eyes watered again, “Penny, I don’t know what we would have done without you here. You have been nothing less than amazing and I am so very thankful. Thank you.”

Penny smiled at Marinette as she opened the door, “It was nothing, Honey. We were more than happy to do it. Uh…” she trailed off at the sight that met her. “Marinette? I think it’s for you.” 

“Hmm?” Marinette asked as she rounded the corner to look out the door. Instead of someone dropping off the bouquet, she saw Adrien right outside her door holding her bouquet.

“Adrien! What are you doing here?” Marinette exclaimed in shock.

“What are _you_ doing here? I came with Jason’s family,” he said eyeing Penny cautiously. “We found Jason downstairs and he said you were up here.” 

“I’ll just go downstairs and make sure everything is ready,” Penny said awkwardly. “Come down when you’re ready.”

“Princess?” Adrien prompted once Penny had left.

“I would have thought it was pretty apparent. I’m getting married.” Marinette responded with a false ease.

“To Jason,” Adrien questioned his voice taking a cold tone. 

Marinette hummed at him checking her reflection in the mirror.

“After one date?”

“After one date.”

Adrien let out an exasperated groan, “This is crazy, Princess. What are you doing? Why are you doing this? This isn't like you. Have you thought this through?”

“No. For the first time, no I haven’t. I have no plan,” she took a deep breath and looked down vaguely in Adrien’s direction. “I know this is stupid. I know it isn’t going to be easy. I know not everything is going to fall into place and we don’t really know each other and there are important things we haven’t talked about, issues we’re both battling. I know we’re going to have to work at it, we’re going to fight, and I know we might fail. But, I need this. _We_ need this, he and I. He won’t say it but he needs this, something to believe in, just as much as I do.” Tears were starting to form as she looked up at him.

“And after everything we went through back home when I had to plan everything, when I always had to be on guard, when I couldn’t make a mistake because if I made a single mistake in or out of the mask the world could end… For _years_ I had to be the embodiment of Order to your Chaos. I had to be perfect. And I still haven’t healed from that. Let me be chaotic for once. Let me be impulsive. Let me be stupid. Let me be free.” She looked at him with pleading eyes. 

Adrien searched her eyes. He never really fully understood everything she had gone through, no matter how hard he tried. He knew what it was but knowing is different than understanding. They both went through a lot that neither one of them had really healed from. He had been a bit more fortunate because he had received some help along the way. People understood some of his issues, they were clear. His father had been Hawkmoth, responsible for terrorizing Paris for years and he hadn’t known. That wasn’t half of it, but it was something, and people, therapists, had been more than willing to help him through it, lend him an ear, reassure him, offer compassion he still wasn’t sure he deserved. 

But Marinette had none of that. Nobody else knew what she had to go through. He could mess up and she could cover for him, but she was the leader, the Guardian, everything fell on her and she couldn’t tell anyone but him, not her parents, not their friends, not her significant others. Any healing she did was on her own or with his help. But he knew it hadn’t been enough. He didn’t know how to help himself let alone her. It’s why they moved to Gotham in the first place, so she could fall apart when she needed to without anyone questioning why she would. He looked in his best friend, his partner, his sister’s eyes and understood. “Fine. You deserve this,” he nodded with a strained smile. “But I'm not telling Alya. That's on you.”

“Shit,” Marinette said in mock concern, but Adrien didn’t miss her relieved tone or her wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

“Yep. There are consequences to being impulsive. Sometimes they're good, and sometimes they're Alya chasing after you with a stun gun.”

“Yeah,” she grimaced. “That was scary. But you stopped twitching eventually.”

“Yeah, a week later,” he exclaimed in mock exasperation. “Willing to tell your parents though.”

Marinette smiled up at him, more than willing to go along with the change of subject. “Ha. Joke's on you. My mom's the one to be afraid of.”

“True. I'll tell your dad,” nodding to reaffirm his decision.

“He's going to cry,” she warned him.

“Oh yeah… I hate it when your dad cries. Fine, you can tell your parents too, I guess.”

“Wimp”

“Yep”

“Adrien?”

“Yeah”

She reached over and took his hand in hers to bring his eyes back to her, “I know you don’t approve, but would you be my maid of honor? I can’t think of anyone I would want to stand next to me more than you.”

“Bug… I’d be honored.” He raised the hand he was holding to his lips laying a gentle kiss on it. 

She gave him a shaky smile. “Do you think they’ve talked him out of getting married? I don’t want to go down there if he’s changed his mind. I’ll understand… I just don’t want to find out after I’m down there, you know?”

“I very much doubt they’d be able to change his mind but I’ll go check and let you know.”

Adrien emerged from the elevator to a cacophony of voices yelling at each other, each trying to out volume the next. Finally he heard Jason yell over all of them, “Shut it! None of you were invited. If you don't approve, leave. This is my wedding and I didn’t ask any of your mother fucking opinions on the matter. In fact, I ran away so I wouldn’t have to hear them. Not for the first time today, I’ll remind you this is my private life and NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS.”

“Jason…” Dick started before Jason cut him off.

“I’m serious Dick. I’m marrying Marinette in just a few minutes. You can be happy for us or you can leave. Or not even happy, you can be silent, or I can have Fang demonstrate his opinion of people who insult Marinette.” Jason warned him in a deep growl.

The Wayne family looked between each other in a silent conversation and seemed to come to a joint conclusion, simultaneously taking a few steps away from Fang who had made himself at home in the middle of the walkway. Bruce stepped forward and laid his hand on Jason’s shoulder, “Alright Jason. We just want you to be safe and happy. If this is what you want, we’re here for you.”

“Thank you. Now stand over there and keep your traps shut. Marinette should be coming down any minute. And Tim, you’re on photography duty.”

Tim scoffed but pulled out his phone nonetheless, getting the settings right for taking pictures under the lighting they were in and taking a few shots of the venue before the wedding started.

Adrien took the opportunity to approach Jason now that the fighting had stopped. “Hey, can I speak to you for a few minutes?” Jason looked around and nodded walking a bit away from the others. “I wanted to say congratulations. Marinette is really excited, really happy. Happy like I haven’t seen her in… in a long time.” He looked down like a memory weighed him down. He shook his head and turned back to Jason, his eyes turning steely, “I know she told you who we were. Did she tell you what our powers were?”

“A little bit. Not as much as I’d like to know. I know she had creation and you had destruction.”

“That’s the basics, yeah. I had a power called Cataclysm. I could destroy something with the slightest touch. I destroyed the Eiffel Tower once, well quite a few times actually. Akumas just seemed to flock to the tower. I also destroyed the moon one time, but that is a different story,” he suddenly looked very serious and threatening, “I never tried it on a human so I don’t know exactly what it would do, but if you ever hurt her, we’re both going to find out, you and I.”

Jason nodded, “Understood. I don’t want to hurt her. I want to keep her safe. I’m going to do whatever I have to do to protect her.”

Adrien stared hard at Jason for a few moments, “Just don’t try so hard to protect her that you hurt her. It’s an easy mistake, but just as painful and she won’t appreciate the difference.” Jason nodded tucking that advice away to consider another time. Adrien smiled at him like a switch was flipped. He clapped his hands and loudly proclaimed, “Okay, I’ll go get the bride and we can get this thing started.”

The wedding was a blur. Jason or Marinette only remembered two things from their wedding. The first was the feeling of having their breath taken away when they saw each other down the aisle from one another. Jason had changed into a suit they had brought and Marinette was in the dress she had designed, her apple blossom bouquet fortuitously matching the color ombré perfectly. But it wasn’t the outfits that took their breath away, it was the way they looked at each other. Marinette’s smile almost blinded Jason. She smiled at him with such joy and warmth he found it hard to breathe. Jason looked at Marinette with such tenderness and reverence she forgot to look at anything else.

The other thing they remembered was the look in each other’s eyes as they said their vows, bright and giddy with excitement. Their eyes held so much affection and hope. It made Marinette’s heart flutter with anticipation of what was to come. Jason looked in her eyes and saw nothing but hope, a hope for their future together. Neither of them knew what their future held and they knew they weren’t remotely prepared for it when it came, but they would face it together, and together they would face anything. 

As soon as the justice of the peace declared them husband and wife, Jason gave her a deep kiss, dipping her as he did. She giggled happily into the kiss, blushing slightly as she looked out to the botanic gardens and noticed the rest of the people there for the first time. They were soon engulfed in a seemingly never ending series of excited or stiff hugs and claps on the back. The three people from the restaurant were there with slightly strained smiles as they said their congratulations. Marinette noticed five more people had joined their party, another woman about her age with short black hair, a black man who looked a bit younger, an even younger man with black hair, an older gentleman, and finally a gentleman about her father’s age. She gave the last one a second look, eyes widening slightly. She leaned over to whisper to Jason, “Why is your boss here?”

Jason looked at her confused. He followed her line of sight and started laughing loudly when he realized she meant Bruce. He looked at her sheepishly, “I should have probably mention this before but I don’t really work at Wayne Enterprises. I have access to everything there because he’s my old man. He adopted me when I was a teenager.” 

Marinette pulled away from him and almost yelled in shock, “Your father is Bruce Wayne?!”

The effect of her words was immediate. All of the people in their audience started laughing. The three from the restaurant were laughing so hard they were doubling over and leaning on each other for support. “Oh my God! She didn’t know you were a Wayne! And she still somehow decided to marry your dorky, violent ass. You got so incredibly lucky.”

Jason decided to ignore Tim’s comment and instead gazed at his new wife lovingly and caressed her face, “yes I did,” he said softly.

Adrien shook his head from his spot next to Marinette, “I feel like that is the kind of thing you should have known before you got married…” Marinette huffed at him and hit him in the shoulder. “Oh my god, I just realized you’re a Wayne now,” he exclaimed loudly.

Marinette rolled her eyes and turned to smile tenderly at Jason, “No, I’m a Todd now,” she responded quietly before pulling her husband down for an adoring kiss.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190076500@N06/50306087231/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
